


Fear of Death Might Follow This Euphoria

by ficcety



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficcety/pseuds/ficcety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Stiles becomes a happy koala when drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear of Death Might Follow This Euphoria

"Stiles! Hey! You'd better not have passed out. I'm not carrying you in."

Derek stopped the car at the sheriff's house and went round to open the passenger side door. Stiles grinned at him happily and clung to his neck when he bent down to help the more-than-slightly inebriated teen out of the car.

"Stiles! Come on, get on your feet, you idiot."

"Nuh uh. Don't wanna. You know I love you, right? You're my broody sourwolf who creeps like a creepster. Creeeppsteeerr."

Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed the boy's waist to lift him out. "You also love my car, especially the dashboard and the headrest, and every streetlight we saw on the way, not to mention the rain."

Stiles snorted and somehow managed to hoist himself up so that his legs were wrapped around Derek's thighs. "But they're all so pretty, don't you see? And you're pretty too. Broodily pretty. You're brootty."

Derek sighed and decided to just give up on trying to disentangle the giggling boy, instead lifting him up so that his legs were around Derek's waist. At least this way he'd be able to walk.

Derek slammed the passenger door shut and started walking towards the door. He was uncomfortably aware of his cargo squeezing him and nuzzling his neck. Just as he was starting to panic over the slight scent of arousal beginning to emit into the air, the front door opened and the sheriff stepped out, arms crossed over his chest and eyebrows raised.

"Evening, sir. I believe this belongs to you." Derek tried to remove Stiles' arms and legs from around his body, but the boy just clung to him tighter and made high-pitched, disgruntled noises that made the sheriff's eyebrows descend into a frown.

"And why, if I might ask, are you bringing my undeniably underaged son home, drunk off his face and seemingly quite at home with you... physically?"

Derek was thinking of ways to get out of this without another trip to the station or possibly being threatened with one of the sheriff's guns, when Stiles suddenly realised that his father was present. He let out a squeal of delight and swung his arms from around Derek's neck to his dad's. "Dad! I'm home! I love you too!"

The sheriff rolled his eyes. "Would you mind explaining to me why you're drunk and wrapped around an older man I arrested a while back?"

Stiles looked baffled for a moment, then gazed at Derek and grinned. "Oh, that's Derek! I love him, although he's really growly. See, but he's really just a puppy." Stiles patted Derek's cheek, causing both his dad and Derek to grab hold of him so they wouldn't all crash into the ground, since Stiles' other arm was still around his dad's neck and his legs around Derek's waist.

Derek tried to rid himself of Stiles' deathgrip gently, since he suspected that using his wolf powers in front of the sheriff on his son might not go down too well. "Look, sir, I don't know where he got the alcohol, I just found him on the street on my way home..."

Stiles turned back to his dad. "I was talking to this tree, I think it was an elm but I'm not sure because we were never really introduced properly but he was being a dick and then Derek here came by on his dashing iron steed and rescued me. He's a gentleman, did you know, dad? Such a gentleman." He patted Derek's cheek again just as Derek finally managed to disentangle him and lower his feet to the ground.

Stiles pouted at him but didn't try to touch him again. The sheriff cleared his throat and started to steer his son indoors. "Well, thank you, Derek, for returning him. Come on, Stiles, time for bed."

Derek nodded at the sheriff and turned to walk back towards his car as the door behind him drew shut. He could still hear the conversation going on inside, though.

"How do you even know Derek Hale, kid?"

"He hangs out with us when he's not too broooody for it."

"Hangs out with who, exactly?"

"Sometimes he comes through my window at night."

"He what?"

"But only when he _needs_ me."

"What?"

"For research. I'm awesome at research, dad. I rock that research."

"Bet you do. And what exactly do you 'research' for him?"

"All sorts. Like witches."

"...Witches?"

"Did you know he's a werewolf, dad? And the Argents are this ancient family of hunters and they use special bullets to kill werewolves. Did you know that, dad?"

There was a moment of silence before Derek heard the sheriff give out a long exasperated sigh. "Sure, kid. That's nice. Research for werewolves. I'm just going to dump you here on this couch and let you sleep it off, okay? Great."

Derek grinned and shook his head as he drove away.


End file.
